


Use Me

by AFFLXENZA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFFLXENZA/pseuds/AFFLXENZA
Summary: Kageyama's feelings as he watches Hinata Shouyo on the court.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 11





	Use Me

The squeaking of shoes.

The ball hitting each player's hand.

The panting of each individual person on the court.

I had these sounds memorized, they followed me home and into my bed, making their way into my dreams. They followed me when I awoke as well, during the early hours of class, where they did not be long. These sounds, they were what defined me for so long. In middle school I believed they were the only sounds that would ever make up who I was.

"Kageyama! Bring it here!"

But I was wrong.

My heart did a flip, turning in slow motion toward the boy with orange hair. He moved so quickly, a smile on his face as sweat dripped from his chin to his chest. I watched as he lifted himself in the air, time stopping as I threw a set his way and didn't return to motion until his hand made contact either.

Immediately, his eyes made mine with a naive grin as though he hadn't completed the same attack several times before. It didn't matter though, I could see how his heart filled with pride and so mine did too. I was proud of us. I was proud that he was my spiker.

"What's that look for Kageyama?" The boy asked interrupting my thoughts, causing me to immediately frown.

"It's nothing, focus on the game dumbass," I scowled and he gave me the same angry look he always did when I insulted him.

"Hey! I'm not the one who wasn't focused," he complained cheeks turning slightly pink.

"What did you just say," I asked clenching my jaw and glaring at him. The bickering between the two of us was non-stop. It made those around us worried at times but in the end, I was sure that would always be fine.

"N-nothing," Hinata sighed giving up after my piercing glare. I just huffed resuming my position on the court.

When I did, the atmosphere seemed to immediately change, for myself and Hinata. His eyes glossing over with determination for what was to come.

I pryed my eyes away from the small spiker though, awaiting the ball to come out way. My breathing was shaky, and my body was sore. 

"Hey," Hinata said interrupting the intense atmosphere. "I'm yours you got that! Use me how you like."

"Hinata," I whispered staring straight into him. Something told me he wanted this next ball, no that he needed it.

And so.

When the ball came my way and touched my fingertips, I didn't even see the other spikers on the court awaiting the ball.

I'm yours you got that!

I sent it his way the ball momentarily stopping right in front of his face as he spoke.

"When I told you I'd spike every ball you sent my way I meant it!" he shouted slamming it straight through the wall of middle blockers, clearing a path and scoring the winning point.

The team rejoiced in cheers, sweat rolling down our faces as to reflect the hard work we went through on the court. The first person my eyes laid on though were Hinata's as he looked past the net he had just conquered with wonder. It didn't take long though before he looked at me, smiling and closing his eyes.

Use me how you like.

10/17/20


End file.
